cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Hrondfor
Hrondfor is a world in the Sirian Union that is famed both within and without the SU for its manufacturing and material wealth. It is named after the Sirian blacksmith goddess, Hrondfor. Geography Hrondfor is a predominantly arid planet, dominated by desert, plateaus, and mesas. Three large seas and other smaller sources of water ensure that the population are not at risk of dehydration. However, the importance of water conservation is nevertheless stressed to the population. Sandstorms are a not uncommon occurrence, whipped up by the powerful winds that can rip through the gulches and valleys that criss-cross the planet. Temperatures fluctuate very little throughout the Hrondforian year, remaining in the 35°C to low 40°C range during the day but plummeting to near 0°C or below freezing during the night. However, Hrondfor's major claim to fame is its truly massive reserves of resources of all types, allowing manufacturing to be carried out extremely cheaply. It is this that has allowed it to become an economic powerhouse within the Sirian Union, as well as providing one of the major motors of the Sirian economy. Recognising this, the Sirians have furnished Hrondfor and the system that bears its name with defences that could make even another Fortress System green with envy. History Hrondfor was one of the first planets colonised by the Sirians in their scramble to gain territory during the Uplifter Wars, albeit peacefully. At first it was seen as an unimportant backwater, something that might provide modest returns for the effort put in. This belief was turned on its head when colonists stumbled across the largest Mythril reserve in Sirian space at the time. Surprised at this fortuitous turn of events, the Sirians and their Uplifter masters immediately went about setting up mining operations and factories on the planet's surface. Some historians have suggested that if it were not for this discovery and subsequent exploitation, the Uplifters would never have managed to cause as much damage as they did. However, others dispute this interpretation of events. This continued until the vassal armies splintered and retreated, heralding the beginning of the Warring Kingdoms Period. All of the warlords involved recognised the strategic importance of the planet. As a result, it became a major battleground, changing hands almost constantly. As folklore would have it, the gigantic factories of Hrondfor never stopped, pumping out war machines that went straight off the production line and into the heat of battle. At the Sixth Battle of Hrondfor during the Unification War, Siao Ebei's forces finally captured the planet and its facilities for good, swelling their logistics and materiel to impressive levels. With its might at her disposal, the war decisively tilted in the putative Sirian Union's favour. Post war, Hrondfor played an important part in helping rebuild the ravaged planets of the Union, as well as replacing the grievous losses that had been sustained by the Sirian Army and its sister branches. To this day Hrondfor plays a critical role in keeping the SU supplied and selling its industrial and military exports. Several major corporations have regional headquarters on Hrondfor, such as Exeirran Military Engineering and Berreil Mining & Manufacturing. Culture The harsh conditions of life on Hrondfor have had a not insignificant effect on the character of the people who live there. A hard-nosed practicality is a common trait, as is a propensity to earthy behaviour and language. Woe betide anyone who tries to dissuade a Hrondforian from doing what they wish, as stubbornness is another feature of Hrondforian Sirians. Deeply conservative, Hrondforians are sometimes left scratching their heads at what they see as the kookiness of Siria and other metropolitan planets in the Union. In turn these planets sometimes portray Hrondfor as a deeply parochial and backward world, which tends to elicit one of two responses: a shrug, or indignation. A common stereotype in Sirian media is of the Hrondforian entrepreneur who has built up a business empire, or alternatively a salt of the earth working class person. Both are typically portrayed as having little time for social airs, but they are also shown to have a powerful work ethic and a solid moral compass. Another cliche - happily perpetuated by Hrondfor based media - is that Hrondfor won the Unification War near single-handedly with its economic muscle, something often used as a point of pride by Hrondfor natives (much to the exasperation of others). Although it can take time for an outsider to gain a Hrondforian's trust, they make steadfast friends who will support you through thick and thin. Category:Planets Category:Sirian Planets Category:Sirian Union Category:Fortress Systems